Días furiosos y cómo superarlos
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Kageyama sabe y no-sabe como lidiar con sus ataques de ira. (#BadWords and #Fluffy) [One-shot]


**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son por completo de Haruichi Furudate-san. Aún no ha aceptado mi propuesta (tentadora) sobre un trueque de pasteles caseros por el combo raro. Debo mejorar las siguientes negociaciones._

 _ **Nota:** Después de una eternidad de haber escrito sobre este precioso ship..._

* * *

«Días furiosos y cómo superarlos»

 _—Kageyama._

La puta madre.

Odiaba con toda sus fuerzas, con cada maldita fibra de su cuerpo este tipo de cosas. Carajo. ¿Es qué de verdad, de verdad, a quién mierda se le ocurre que el examen sea en grupo?

Grupo. Grupo, maldición. Si ya era una pesadilla entregar un escrito impreso, después de semanas de trabajo ¿Qué otro resultado podían tener que no fuese ese, elaborado en una hora y media?

Tobio volvió a abrir los ojos frente a la planilla colocada en la pared.

 _ **Reprobado**_

Tuvo que consumir todo el aire de alrededor, contar hasta quinientos y cerrar sus amenazadores ojos azules. No podía ser tan jodida la vida. Había un mínimo de piedad a su favor, por Dios santo ¿Por qué tanto ensañamiento?

Tobio se apartó de la lista, andando con paso rápido y presionando de vez en cuando sus puños hasta poner blancos los nudillos.

Estaba arruinado, maldita sea. ¡Toda la semana debía ser reprogramada si no quería perder la puta materia! Necesitaba dejar correr todos los insultos que recordara, cada uno. Había leído que así el dolor se apaciguaba mejor.

No estaba funcionando.

Salió tan tenso hacia el campus, que un par de muchachas se mimetizaron con la misma galería para evitar algún tipo de ataque. Tobio solamente continúo un camino recto, furioso con sus estúpidos compañeros y sobre todo con él mismo.

Maldición, si tan solo hubiera seguido sus instintos, sus brillantes y putos instintos. Pero, oh no, no podía ser incivilizado con el resto del planeta. Malditos desgraciados con aire en la cabeza, pelmazos holgazanes, imbéciles fanfarrones. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera ponerles las manos encima, les retorcería el cuello como gallinas!

Iba tan enceguecido, en su propia nube negra que por una pestaña de distancia una motocicleta casi se lo lleva puesto.

-¡Pero ten cuidado Bakageyama, que te pasa, te has vuelto loco!

Una mano más pequeña que la suya le tiraba desde atrás. Podía sentir los dedos enterrados en la camisa. Aún semejante grito retumbaba en sus oídos lo suficiente, para dejar en segundo plano las ideas de masacre que llenaban su mente.

\- Hinata.

Por supuesto. No existía nadie más en todo Japón y los océanos adyacentes que tuviera ese timbre tan irritante. Y ese cabello.

Ese cabello, maldita sea.

-¿Es que vas ido o qué? ¡Te salve la vida, Bakageyama! -Y ese par de ojos abandonaron la angustiante primera impresión, para bajar los decibeles en su voz.- ¿Estás bien?

No. Nada de nada.

-No es tu asunto, enano del infierno.

Tobio se soltó con brusquedad, pretendiendo esta vez sí mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar. Sólo que ese día nada saldría según lo planeado. No con Hinata.

-Eres un jodido mentiroso.- Su pequeña mano le tenía agarrado de la muñeca, como una pinza caliente.- Te vienes conmigo, sin protestas Kageyama.

Por supuesto que hubo jalones, un par de puntapiés y muchos insultos sin sentido. Pero era Hinata. Y Tobio sentía que sus brazos pesaban toneladas con cada intento de huir. Algo dolía, algo pequeño pero con gran peso dolía. No tenía idea de que se trataba.

Las calles eran ruidosas, la gente ni les prestó atención concentrados en las pantallas de sus móviles. Curiosamente nadie se escandalizo ni en una mirada, del par de jóvenes tomados casi de la mano. Ni de los gritos que iban dando cada cincuenta metros. Fue como toda una antesala antes de llegar al pequeño edificio de seis pisos, que se ubicaba en una esquina a metros de un parque popular.

Tobio se resignó en el tercer piso, subiendo las escaleras al ritmo de Hinata. Una presión pequeña aún dolía. Y aún no podía identificarla. Pero los dedos cálidos sobre su muñeca, calmaban su pulso. Un poco.

-No te muevas, o juro que te golpeare con la abrochadora que tengo en el bolso.- Hinata sacó un juego de llaves, con el pequeño muñequito de un cuervo sonriente.- Pasa, pasa, anda. Te prepararé un poco de té.

Demasiada luz, demasiado naranja y demasiado encantador.

Tobio arrugó la nariz ante los cojines anaranjados y azules.

-¿Vas a contarme que pasa por tu cabeza...? Espera mejor no. Me da escalofríos. Sólo, dime que te fastidia.

La oferta de té consistía en una taza a lunares multicolores y una pila de seis galletas con chispas de chocolate. Kageyama dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

Sabía perfectamente porque dolía tanto. Maldito Hinata.

-Reprobé.

Y su voz salió como un suspiro casi quebrado. Cerraba los ojos. Odiaba esa sensación de desmoronarse.

-Está bien.

Ah mierda. Era como cargar una bala en un revólver, y entregárselo a un niño pequeño.

-¡Por supuesto que no está bien, bastardo imbécil! ¡Nada de eso está bien, estúpido! ¡¿Siquiera tienes una puta idea de lo que significa, ah?! ¡No me digas que está bien, maldita sea!

La agitación en Tobio aún se palpaba en el aire a su alrededor. Como si una sustancia inflamable fluyera desde él y prendiera con sólo cruzar los ojos de Hinata. Ese mismo Hinata que le sostenía la mirada, impasible. Sin retroceder ante los gritos y la muestra de frustración.

-¿Has terminado?

Uh-oh. _OH._

-¿Si he terminado? ¡Por supuesto que no acabé, pedazo de...! ¡Eres un...!

La flama iracunda apagándose en unos labios temblorosos. Tobio apenas sentía el aire en sus pulmones.

-Ven aquí.

Y esas manos se extendieron frente a Tobio, con un gesto simple. Silencioso. Ese algo dolía demasiado, para negarlo.

Dejó que Hinata le envolviera en un abrazo apretado. Dejó que le besará el cabello y le diera palmaditas en la espalda. Dejó caer un par de gotas saladas, por el cansancio que tenía. Tobio permitió que esa calidez le embriagara hasta fundirse en su menudo cuerpo. Sólo alzó su cabeza cuando estuvo seguro de no lucir tan desgraciado y rendido. Porque odiaba más que nada lucir así frente a Hinata.

-Te odio tanto, idiota.

Tobio tenía la voz ronca, un poco conmocionada aún. Hinata delineo con su pulgar la mejilla izquierda, mandándole una sonrisa suave.

-Está bien, no tienes que ser tan dramático todo el tiempo Kageyama. No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

 _Ugh._

-No se trata de eso...

-No corras la cara, tonto.

-Deja de sonreír.

-Deja de ponerte triste, Tobio.

-No me llames así.

-Tobio.

-Basta.

 _-Tobio._

Y el desgraciado, tuvo las agallas de besarlo. Con pereza, con lentitud. Una vez para dibujar el borde de su boca, la siguiente para juntar los labios y la última para adrentarse en algo más profundo. Un beso lento, húmedo y cargado de un torbellino de palabras que ninguno de los dos aún podía decir.

-Tobio.

-Shouyou...

-Eso suena mejor.

Era tan sencillo y abrumador. Tobio se permitió estar entre esos brazos pequeños, en ese sofá cama rasgado más tiempo del necesario. Aceptó con su propia timidez, que Shouyou le mimara a gusto. Como un gatito enfurruñado. Que le revolviera el cabello, y que riera bajito, cada vez que se quejaba cuando lo tocaba en partes sensibles que lo alteraban. Que terminara entre sus piernas, escuchando ese corazón, oliendo esa mezcla de perfume para la ropa y césped.

-No quiero cancelar la cena.

-Tienes que.

-No.

-Te ayudaré.

-¿Tú? Oh, bien. El chico de cero aptitudes para la anatomía humana.

-Soy muy bueno con la anatomía humana ¿No lo sabes?

Y esa mano colada en su espalda baja, decía muchas cosas malas.

-No _esa_ clase de anatomía.

-No conozco otra.

-Más te vale.

Hinata rio, como el idiota que era en verdad. Y Tobio le besó el cuello, porque necesitaba hacerlo. Porque necesitaba sentir bajo su boca el pulso de ese estúpido. Necesitaba de él cada segundo para no caer en ese pozo conocido, tan oscuro. Lo necesitaba porque lo amaba con cada parte de su miserable alma.

-Quería conocer a tu padre. -Tobio dejó salir su voz con un suspiro. La tensión extendiéndose por sus hombros.

-Está bien. Él se acomodará para estar aquí después de que apruebes.

-Lo siento.

Y Tobio sintió un tirón en su mejilla. La piel enrojeciendo. Hinata gruñó, como lo hace un animal pequeño cuando tocan su comida.

-Deja de estar triste, idiota.

-Tú... ¡Deja de lastimarme es abuso físico que lo sepas!

-Lo sé, tuve un gran maestro.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban fijos en Tobio, con una indescriptible intensidad que lograba que el aire alrededor se electrificara. Kageyama apoyo su mentón en el pecho de Shouyo, decidiendo permanecer así más tiempo todos los días.

-¿Estás mejor, Bakageyama?

-Mejor.

Y cuando se inclinó por otro beso, Tobio sonrió en medio, hundiendo sus dedos en ese cabello suave. Bien. Estaría bien.

Si ese idiota que tenía por novio, lo decía, lo juraba y lo demostraba, estaría bien.

-Igualmente mataré a ese grupo de ineptos que tengo por compañeros.

-Ah~ eres el rey del drama.

-¡Cállate, y déjame besarte de nuevo!

-¡Tan embarazoso!

-¡Shouyou!

xxx

* * *

 _¡Más amor del bueno, eso necesita este mundo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Basado en hechos reales... bueno, la mitad. (Esa mitad en que aparece un reprobado. Ugh) Muchas gracias por leer, polluelos lindos. Y no sean tímidos, que pueden dejar review._

 _(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_


End file.
